


糸

by xxmm98



Category: King&Prince
Genre: 2/24, M/M, OOC, 催情药, 抹布情节, 收养养成, 竹马分离, 道具使用, 雷!
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: 预订是个狗血故事有cp神紫，虽然还没写到目前只有三轮车链…
Relationships: Mob/Hirano Sho
Kudos: 1





	糸

**Author's Note:**

> 雷  
> OOC  
> 注意避雷

“与你这样前途有望的年轻人共进晚餐可真是愉快，”眼前的中年男子细纹横生的脸颊肌肉抽动几下，发出做作的大笑声，故意对着神宫寺揽紧了靠在他身边的人，“不知道之前的提议，神宫寺现在意下如何?”

高级宾馆的走廊铺满菊花花样的厚厚地毯，神宫寺立在地毯尽头的房间门口，拿着房卡的手正悬在空中。不想会被这样催促决定，他愣了一下，立刻又转身换上稳重礼貌的笑容。

“我会一定仔细考虑的。请白鸟先生也先回房休息，我之后便会回复。”

他恭敬地抬手指向斜对面不远处的房间，头顶橘黄色的灯光在白鸟脸上打下沟沟壑壑的阴影，使他看起来倍加阴森。

但他还是牵动起嘴角肌肉，露出一个令人作呕的笑容，搭在身边人肩头的肥厚手掌如网虫般抬动细肢缓缓挪动。

“老夫很希望尽快得到你的肯定回复。若有什么不合意的之处，不如我们再一起到你的房间详谈如何?”

那布着圆斑的蜘蛛爬进白底龟甲纹的和服衣襟，被撑起的布料内现出一块暧昧的阴影。

“我想平野くん应该也有些想要补充的。”

白鸟眯起眼皮下垂的细长眼睛，边紧盯着神宫寺，边将领口往一边勾去。

神宫寺将视线投向望着地毯、低头不语的平野。他的脑袋无力地靠在白鸟手臂上，纤长的锁骨处被裸露出的肌肤和他的双颊一样泛着妩媚的薄红，而本该一览无余的胸口却被鲜红如血的布料似有若无地遮盖。

神宫寺呼吸一滞。那明显是女士蕾丝文胸的一角。他无意识地皱起眉头，今晚平野的表现确实十分奇怪，不仅一直眼泛春水、心不在焉，还总是身体发颤。他本以为是白鸟故意让平野摆出这样的媚态来刺激自己的嫉妒之心，可他只觉得这幅样子与平时的平野大相庭径，心里还调笑起平野的演技来。但是现在展现在他面前的景象，显然无法让他再挂住公式的微笑了。

见神宫寺有了动摇，白鸟愈发大胆起来，将手拐到平野背后，抽动结好的黑色腰带。

过道的圆灯仿佛在旋转乱舞般，一切都变得不甚真实。一阵窸窣声后，前襟唰地滑落两旁，将这整个晚上平野衣物下的身体暴露无遗。

无人经过的宾馆顶层的走廊尽头，神宫寺望着像货物一样被剥落外壳、羞耻地赤裸着的平野。

那先前露出一隅的镂空布料果然是女士胸罩，正紧紧地勒在平野的胸部上。女士的尺寸无法轻松地包裹平野宽阔厚实的胸围，细密的网格已经被拉扯到变形，显然他背后的扣子也伸展到了极限，两团乳肉也被压得扁平。在蕾丝布料下、微隆的胸部上的凸起处，吊着闪着金属光芒的圆环，开口处的细小圆针状突起正夹着充血变红的可怜乳头。

下身是配套的朱红内裤，容纳不住的性器被窄长的透明蕾丝夹在小腹前吐着透明前液，流泪的马眼当中伸出几颗微颤的塑料珠子。覆盖阴阜的布料仿佛只剩一根细线，没入丰腴的两瓣臀肉间。下方精健大腿颤抖着无法夹紧，其间荡着细绳连接的拉环。

白鸟细细地观察着神宫寺的反应，看他睁大的眼睛和震颤的瞳仁，不禁泄出了干瘪的笑声。

“我们来谈一笔双赢的交易吧。”


End file.
